Even Light Fears the Dark
by Angel-TurtleKING
Summary: Near won...but why are images of Light showing up world wide. Why is the task force getting small painted picture and what secrets does Lights journal hold?
1. The Reason Not Recognized

Corpse: Light please do the disclaimer.  
Light: But I'm to busy ridding the world of filth.  
L: Ha you are Kira!  
Corpse: What are you talking about?  
Light: We're just recycling...L I think your paranoid.  
L: That is -0% possible.  
Light: That's not even a number. *Cue the L and Light punch face moment.  
Corpse: Will anyone do the disclaimer?  
Matt: Too busy playing Mario Cart.  
Mello: Robbing a Hershey delivery truck.  
Ryuk: I am making my own apple farm.  
Matsuda: I CAN DO IT!  
Corpse: What about you Misa.  
Misa: Scheduling my next date with Light. *Light shivers and hides away*  
Matsuda: Hello!  
Corpse: Gosh we need someone to do the disclaimer.  
Misa: Try Beyond.  
Corpse: Can't, he covered his phone in strawberry jelly by accident.  
Matsuda: Again, I can do it.  
Corpse: Okay I'm goanna steal another anime's character for just a second. *Runs through the wall( yes the wall-gosh obviously) then drags Orichimaru in*  
Orichimaru: What am I doing here?  
Corpse: Do the disclaimer!  
Orichimaru: Why should I?  
Corpse: I have exclusive Sasuke naked pictures.  
Orichimaru: OHHH gimme gimme gimme.  
Matsuda: man I need more supportive people.  
Corpse: Say disclaimer first!  
Orichimaru: Corpse-kun does not own Death Note or me if she did Sasuke would be in Konaho while Kobato and I got eaten alive by Tsunades slugs.  
Corpse: Don't forget the super amount of cake falling from the sky  
Orichimaru: That too now gimme! *snatches photos and leaves*  
Matsuda: wouldn't it of been easier to just say the disclaimer yourself.  
Angel: Well those photos are actually of Jiraya and have Sasuke's face edited into it. He'll realize when he see's sasuke in the back round at a hot spring.  
Orichimaru: Corpse!  
Corpse: RUN FOR YOU LIVES...VOLDERMORT IS HERE!

Nate River's was without a doubt and 100% above infinity, annoyed. Kira is gone but not gone. L was defeated but not really out of the game. His rivals returned, only to cause more confusion. 'What the hell was going on here.' Nate or more widely known as Near constantly wondered.  
"In conclusion. Near's team shall disband, while the Japanese Task Force will once again work together with my successor's and I leading the investigation." L stated to the large room of people.  
-Time Skip-  
In short, we were now heading to the old task force building. The intensity of the vehicle was agonizing to the younger detective. He had never met with L besides the occasional video chat that was shown to all the other orphans. This man was obviously not ordinary; the bags under his eyes clearly showed his insomnia. Although the large amount of cookies he's eating does seem rather unhealthy then right.  
"Don't seem so nervous Near." L's voice broke Near out of his thought's. Near denied that he was nervous.  
"Your denial creates a positive 78% that you are nervous." The obsidian eyed detective said.  
"Yet there is clearly a 22% that goes against your resolve."  
"So you are 78% nervous."  
"I never said that."  
"It was an unsaid conclusion."  
"Perhaps." Near concluded twirling his snow white hair.  
"There is no need for you to be so nervous." L said dazedly looking out the window.  
"Why may I ask, is there no need." Near asked.  
"You won one of the greatest cases there may ever be." L said. "One that I was unable to."  
"Why I ask, do you believe you were unable to solve this case efficiently" Near asked.  
"Because of Light." L said.  
"What of Kira."  
"He was my first friend."  
Obviously Near was surprised by this. The three greatest detectives in the world were unable to finish a case because they're first friend was the culprit. Near looked up to see L once again looking into the unknown.  
-Time skip-  
"Watari, please playback the video." L told the old man. The video started with the footage of a large sky scraper in Tokyo, L recognized this as the task force headquarters. The calm setting was soon interrupted by a sound. L turned the volume up full throttle. Was someone humming.  
'_Careful what you do'_the soft male voice sang  
_'cuz God is watching your every move'_  
_'hold my hand in the dark street_  
_for if you do_  
_I know that I'll be safe_  
_even if I'm far away_  
_and alone_  
_I can be sure that you'll find me there_  
_this I know_  
_you draw me close for a while_  
_so quiet_  
_you tell me everything_  
_if I forget what you say_  
_then you'd come to me_  
_and tell me again_  
_yes you'd tell me once again_  
_but what happens when_  
_I know it all_  
_then what should I do_  
_then after that_  
_what then~_  
the song continued to repeat as a small figure walked across the roof top.  
L's eyes immediately widened when he noticed the caramel hair and pale skin.

"Its Light." L whispered out.

The small child was without a doubt Light. The whole team silently agreed as they watched Light near the fence on the roof. L noted that Light was barefoot and wearing a baggy white button up shirt and what look to be knee high white shorts.

Light then made a gesture that left L curious, L zoomed in on L. Light was rolling is sleeves up and had a fierce determined look. Not the evil Kira determination, this was more genuine-or at least real. L switched to the camera that loomed on the fence.

Light placed a small object between his teeth then began to climb up the large structure of wire. L noticed Light wince a few times. When Light reached the top he strategically place his legs on the pole of the fence, leaning up Light began to stand. Balancing himself by holding his hands out like wings he started to walk across the air.

He seemed to be aiming to get to the corner of the roof. All of a sudden a large rush of wind pushed Light off of the roof. L felt someone flinch. Light was holding onto the fence, his fingers were bleeding. Light climbed back up the fence,once he got to the far corner of the roof and knelt into a sitting position he began to sing again...only this time lines were added.

_then after that  
what then~  
careful what I do  
cuz god is watching my every move  
can't hold someone in the dark street  
for if I do  
you wouldn't be safe  
even if we were far away  
just you and I  
I know that he'd find me then  
this I know  
you'd disappear like the wind  
goodbye  
he tells me what I should do  
if I don't listen to him  
he comes to me  
and tells me once again  
yes he tells me once again  
but what happens when  
I finally give in  
after that  
you'd still be dead_  
-All of a sudden, Light wasn't on the roof fence. He was no where to be seen, L played the video back more than fifth teen times not excluding the cameras that pointed to the outside world from inside the building. Light was now L's disappearing link.  
"What is your theory L?" Near asked the detective.  
"In the original investigation Light convinced us that he might have been controlled when he was Kira. There is a possible 32.5% chance that that is the real key." L said. "Matsuda, retrieve the object Light left behind." L ordered.

The fake lyrics to God is watching, belong to me. No touchie!


	2. Sad Ballads

Corpse: I do not own Death Note nor its characters if I did...L and Light would not die.

"Matsuda, please tell me what you see on this first line that seems off." L requested.  
"Even Light fears Dark.  
Dark cannot completely destroy Light,  
Light mocks the Dark, Dark traps Light,  
Light resists the Dark, Dark persists Light,  
Light can only exist,  
If there is a being to make Light shine,  
So Dark snuffs out that being,  
Destroys it, then forces Light to once again dim.  
How long?  
Till Dark can finally snuff out all, that create Light,  
And keep Light behind a shadow, for all eternity.  
For Light is fragile, and Dark is cruel.

Matsuda crinkled his brow in thought, "The words dark and light, the first letter's are capitalized." He said hesitantly.

L nodded to him and gestured for Matt to explain to Mogi and Aizawa. "We believe that this journal entry refers to people rather than objects." The hacker said.

"Of course maybe this person is just a retarded version of Light." Mello said taking a loud bite from his chocolate bar. Only to get hit in the head by Matt with a book.

Mogi's eyebrow visibly twitched, most of the task force was hesitant to agree with working with Mello considering the fact that Sayu was mentally disabled because of him. And it angered them because L ignored that factor and blamed it on Light's crimes. Matsuda was probably wounded most by that action, he knew Sayu for years ever since Mrs. Yagami invited him over to celebrate the chief's birthday.

It was near impossible to convince Mrs. Yagami that the chief faked his own death for the investigation and that Light was Kira. Sayu still wasn't awake from comatose either so it probably lightened the angst the women held inside, only to break her more.

"In addition to my earlier comment about Light convincing us that Kira controlled who had to smite evil, there is a plausible chance that not only was Light controlled but wasn't Light at all." L said adding a sugar cube to his tea, smacking one of Mello's hands away when he tried to take a cookie.

"I have here papers from the time Light was 14 to the time he was caught. Two of those are labeled for when we estimate that he was Kira. The handwriting from when he was 14 to when he was Kira has multiple different traits." Naomi said. "When he was 14 it was written in a way that the pen did not leave an imprint through the page or seem quick and rushed, his handwriting gradually became rougher and rushed during a period of time that his whereabouts were unknown for a whole year. In the time that he had returned, Mrs. Yagami informed us that he had become hesitant to interact with society. In the time he was Kira the writing was almost as if he was being forced to write."

"What exactly do you mean when you say that Light's whereabouts were unknown for a whole year?" Mogi asked.

"Light Yagami apparently went missing on his 14th birthday and came back a year later on his 15th." L answered giving up and handing a cookie to Mello which he took without a second thought. When L looked up again he saw surprised looks on all of the task force's faces; mostly Mogi, Aizawa, and Matsuda's faces though.

"Well I never heard about this." Mogi said.  
"Even if you looked into every file there is about Light Yagami, you'd still never find it." Near said adding an eight of spades to his tower of cards. "Why is that exactly?" Aizawa asked impatiently. "It was never reported." Matt answered.

"In truth Light did not go missing, so his parents had no need to report to authorities, actually we were told by Mrs. Yagami that he was staying with a friend during that time." L added. "We researched the family and found that the name was fake and that the only living person in that family is actually..." L hesitated to tell them.

"Who?" Mogi asked. When L answered you could feel near to the entire room freeze in shock. In all honesty L was surprised himself, hesitating whenever he is forced to say it, and trying to rid himself of the doubt.

"We've already tracked her whereabouts to the house the family used to stay in." Near said.

"Mello and Aizawa-san will be going there." Naomi added handing the address to Mello.

After the two had left L ordered for all surveillance videos from the time Light was being videoed at home, the time he was in a cell, and to the time he was monitored in the task force. He ordered for the newly formed task force to give all intake on the way Light Yagami acted from the first time they met him.

He wanted every shred of Light's identity to be in his hand's before Mello and Aizawa came back with the suspect. He didn't want a single crack in the information provided. If he was going to know what happened in that year Light wasn't with his family; he needed the girl who knew.

He wanted Light strung in out of his hiding place, exposed to all that loathed him. But first, he needed to find Light. Little did the obsidian eyed man know, above him and the task force in a different realm. The auburn haired boy was watching they're every move, humming the tune L had begun to memorize for investigation purposes.

"Light, why do you always sing sad songs?" A tall female shinagami Light knew as Rem asked softly. Light smiled brightly at her and said, "Its not that I always sing sad songs its just that they are more truthful." Light seemed to hesitate at the end.

"What is it?" Ryuuk asked Light bending down to help the small child was shivering even thought it wasn't cold out. The wind then began to blow harshly making Lights hair move over his eyes. Ryuuk and Rem each held one of Light's shoulders, to help steady his posture. Ryuuk worriedly frowned at Light's fragile form.

In all the years Ryuuk had known the small boy, Light was usually confident on his ideas and wanted to be right about everything. Though the person who had picked up the Death Note was far from ever being the real Light.

When Ryuuk looked into Light's eyes he saw a dullness that Rem and him both longed to disappear. Rem made a small soft gasp and immediately rushed to the ground staring intently at the small drops of water that began to form in Light's eyes.

"Would it make either of you happy?" Light asked. Ryuuk was confused for a mere second till he remembered Rem's earlier question.

"I would like to hear you sing a happy song, that doesn't mean you have to do it Light." Rem said. Light looked up and gave glances to the two shinagami.

"So...", he began. "So you would be happy if a sang a song that was happy." Light said nearly yelling at the very end. Ryuuk gave a small laugh at Rem and Lights antics when he saw Rem pause.

Ryuuk picked Light up like an infant and rested his back against the trunk of the apple tree, he pulled Rem into an identical criss-cross position next him.

"Its not that we don't like your songs Light, but its just that you nearly almost always cry at the very end." Ryuuk told the small being in his arms. Light huffed softly crossing his arms and burying his heard into the inside of Ryuuks elbow.

"I have one though." Light said. Rem smiled at that, "Can we hear it.", she asked. Light nodded shyly taking in a small breath...

Second chapter is finished finally, please comment to give me ideas I am facing writers block right now.


	3. Hiding Places

I do not own Death Note or its characters, the fake versions of God is watching all belong to me I do not own the original God is watching song or the show Death Note nor its characters.

L Lawliet could be a patient man, childish but patient at least, but whenever his life has been not only threatened but just a mere shred to nearly ending...he could get a little impatient with things. At the moment the detective sat perched on his chair with his knees against his chest.

"SO your saying Mrs. Amane burnt the house down and let you arrest her?" L asked. Mello rolled his blue eyes but nodded anyways, he then covered up the burnt side of his face and rubbed his eyes as he began walking away.

Aizawa then began to feel in about the other details.

L sighed softly then walked to the room where Misa was held.

NO real point in hiding from her when she knows what he looks like already.

Mogi opened the door for L as they both walked in to question Misa's motives and charge her for her crimes. When L reached the table he immediately perched onto his seat placing a blue document on the table.

"Misa Amane." L began. "You lied in the first investigation about how you and Light Yagami first met didn't you?" Misa nodded.

"How did you two meet?" L asked.

"I used to go to singing classes after school." Misa said. "There are no files of Light Yagami ever going to a singing class." Mogi said.

"That is right, he didn't." Misa said calmly. "He went to the art class that was held next door."

"We have the setting, now how did you ever come to know each others names?" L asked.

"The art teacher left the room, and Light climbed out the window of a four floor building." Misa said without batting an eye.

"Why do you suppose he wanted to do that?"

"He climbed onto the tree that was outside both our class windows, when the teacher came back she freaked over it and came yelling into the art room, the teachers shriek startled him and he fell." Misa took a deep breath before continuing. "Afterwards he approached me, giving me a picture he drew." Misa didn't give any more detail after that instead smiling fondly to herself.

Mogi cleared his throat impatiently, which seemed to have brought Misa out of her thoughts. "A-and anyways that's how we met." She said awkwardly, embarrassed for her early actions.

L sighed inwardly, "Amane-san, I can obviously tell that you are leaving parts out." Misa visibly flinched. "I..." she began. "That is all I can say."

L tilted his head in curiosity. "Misa, you will be convicted of being the second Kira even if you don't tell us the whole story."

Misa stared down at the table, when she began to talk it was barely a whisper. "Light drew a picture of me," she said grabbing a piece of paper from Mogi's grasp and the pen L was gnawing on. "This is the address to his favorite hiding pace and just so you know- everything that is happening is far bigger than the serial killer Kira." She finished as L grabbed the slip of paper from the blonde woman.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	4. Between the Hidden and the Obvious

I do not own Death Note or its characters, the fake versions of God is watching all belong to me I don not own the original God is watching song.

L sat opposite of Misa, having sent Mello and Matt to investigate the abandoned house. Staring down at the drawing Misa had handed to him. The photo had sparked something in his brain, a new need.

To not only reveal Light as the monster he was, but to reveal the reasons why he had morphed into the evil, cynical, and disgusting thing he had been when he first tried to murder L.

Giving this photo a small glance, like Mogi had-would only give the idea of a it being a decent drawing for a child. For L though, he had died and he could see that Misa wasn't alone in the photo.

In the photo a much smaller version of the woman was shown; still innocent and naive to the evils of the world and with her was a smaller version of a shinagami, with its face looking like it had been taken apart and sewed back together. Its arms were wrapped around Misa, in a possibly comforting hug.

L would've been able to stare at the photo for hours and contemplate possibilities, for hours if it weren't for, "His name was Gelus." Misa said softly.

L paused his thoughts and looked at the girl. Using his eyes to scan whatever emotions were written across her face. Saddens, loneliness, and unconditional affection; that was it.

L was about to ask what she mean when, "If your going to ask why I said was, its because he died...and before you ask how its because he cared for me and Light." L try to open his mouth again and she cut him off with, "Rem explained it to me when I didn't remember anything from the year I met Light and the time I spent with him. Her memories were wiped clean as well and she only remembered that Gelus died-but somehow they were re-written so she wouldn't question Dark. What she told me then was that if a shinigami dies to protect someone at all, its most likely because they have positive feelings for that person, and when somebody tried to harm me, he wrote the mans name down and Gelus turned to dust, all the years of life Gelus had, became mine. I haven't died or gotten any older. I'm much older than Watari even is." Misa finished her explanation taking a couple breaths. L took her indisposed moment as an advantage and finally asked his question.

"So, then what is the truth." Misa stared at him. "You said the truth was re-written so nobody would question this Dark person." L continued.

The girl looked at him for a minute then said. "The truth...was that it was both Light and I, that were attacked. Its considered ultimate treason to care about a human in the shinigami realm. When it happened Dark snatched us up and...used the Scythe of Punishment on Gelus. If you look through Light's journal there will be a picture of it."

L listened to her and flipped through the book and when he landed on page 86, "Is this it." L asked her, earning a nod in response.

L looked at the photo, it had the pattern-sewed faced shinagami being cut by a long scyth that had skulls wrapped around the wooden part of it, with glowing chains appearing out of it there was one chain wrapped around a younger version of Light and another around Misa.

The sight was horrifying, the two children were curled together in Gelus' arms clutching on to him it looked. L could see tears were drawn and when he looked at the other details he saw that they were in a large room that was similar to a kings throne room, the room's walls were similar to mirrors and leading up to the ceiling was another floor with other shinigami looking down at them from over a railing, most were smiling.

"They wanted to destroy Gelus for being so weak and since they knew Light and I loved him just as much, they decided we would be the death of him. They made a cut at his chest and made large cuts on Light and I's hands. By putting our hands together and mixing our blood with Gelus, his life pored into us. I haven't died in centuries. Even though I've tried so hard, my life won't end. Light...he got the worse part of the deal though."

L couldn't believe his ears, centuries. 'The girl is centuries older than me,' he thought 'and Light as well' his thought continued. 'wait...how could his punishment be worse.' L's mind was running with theories and questions, he couldn't figure out which ones to express or ask.

So he decided one that had been bugging him ever since Matsuda retrieved Light's journal. "Who is Dark?" he asked.

Misa looked down at the table, jamming her nails into the palms of her hands, and if the drops of blood were anything to go by. She had obviously broke skin. "So many centuries have passed since then I no longer remember what the time period was then, but it was still apart of the time After Christ. Shinigami, if bored enough will quit killing and die, so reproduction plans were made. Usually Shinigami are born from people who were particular bitter or given the worst type of life that when they die, instead of going to the gates of heaven or the boiling pits of hell, they go to the King of the Shinigami and because of there past lives they have no problems with getting the memories of there past lives wiped so that they can commit to the duties of being a death god...There weren't enough shinigami being made by that so they were given permission to begin mating with other human-like species. Even given permission to bring them to the Shinigami realm as servants and marriage partners. Nobody from the shinigami realm had attached feelings because they knew that the human's lives could end in a matter of years. One rule was made though, you couldn't take someone away without the consent of that person. Usually, a shinigami brought back people who were desperate. Whose biological clocks were near depleted, were called ugly, scorned, or too bitter to engage in social happenings. That was how things went, until..." Misa trailed off.

L felt like a child whose parents cut off telling the ending of a bedtime story. "Until?" He asked trying not to sound eager to know.

"Until the king decided he would have an heir, he searched for years to find the best person to create offspring with. When he found her, a beautiful Nephilim who was the offspring of fallen angels. She didn't judge the shinigami on there looks and had the ability to turn the shriveled and dead landscape of the death god realm into a fertile and fruitful place." She said.

L suddenly felt like it was the Misa during the first investigation going on about her and Lights tragic love story possibilities. "So," he began. "She gave him an heir."

Misa shook her head at this. "Upon visiting the castle at one point she saw him murder a child that's human ancestry dominated over the shinigami side. She begged him not to, but he called the child weak and did it anyway. She refused any of his advances after that, in fear of any child she gave him would be killed. He gave up on her and went on to other females, but they didn't give him the child he wanted, until he met another nephilim. Unlike the one before her, her mind wandered into more evil types of power. She wasn't as beautiful as the one before but she wasn't ugly either. She gave him his heir. He seemed to be satisfied with the son he was given, even went so far as too have a daughter as well." She told him.

"So the male heir was Dark," he guessed and earned a swift nod from her. "Then," he began. "Who is the girl." Misa's hands seemed to have clenched even tighter together to the point she stopped and wrapped her arms around herself as the blood dripped down her arms. "Sadly," she whispered in a quivering tone. "I am" she smiled at him.

In the other room Matt and Mello walked in dragging large cases with them. "Man," Matt said. "If it weren't for the fact I died once because of this kid, I'd kiss him because of all that technology he had." he joked looking at everyone who all stayed silent staring at the window of the interrogation room. Where inside L sat completely shocked. Eyes wide and the look of pure surprise written on his face, as Misa stared down at the table with small trickles of blood still dripping lightly down her arms.

"Okay, what did we miss." Mello asked to where Near answered. "Don't worry, it was all video-taped so you can watch it afterwards, in the meantime you could try getting Matt to quit fawning over the evidence, what is all this stuff anyways?" Mello sneered at the smaller boy and said, "Lets just say we are gonna be spending a LONG time going through this stuff and also, this isn't all of it...we sort of need a giant truck to haul it all here, if L really wants us to be bring it here instead of having to leave his snug little fortress." Matt just continued gushing over the small cameras he found.

Hope you liked it, its been a while since I last wrote cause I just started high-school. (please note this is a story I wrote in the past so obviously some time line things may be wrong)


	5. We Meet Again

I do not own Death Note or its characters, the fake versions of God is watching all belong to me I do not own the original God is watching song.

After staring at Misa for what seemed to be hours after her explanation and talking to Mello and Matt about the abandoned house, L was extremely confused, annoyed, and...hungry.

He had managed to go without sugar for a whole two hours, having spent one of those hours trying to get Misa to explain how Light fit into her story, but she kept muttering stuff like 'big brother won't be happy' or 'in the tower is where he waits'.

He kept trying to picture Misa with a deformed face or wearing a crown of skulls, but somehow he couldn't, and if she was half-shinagami then how does she look so normal in the photos drawn in Light's journal.

According to two of his successors it would be best if they instead investigated the house full-on instead of taking the evidence bit by bit. So now he was nibbling on small teddy bear shaped chocolate cookies while sitting in the back of the car while Watari drove. Near sat next to him in the middle, with Matt next to him by the other window-playing on his Nintendo. Mello preferred to snatch Matt's motor-cycle and drive ahead of them. Near had the files of the house in his lap and seemed to be analyzing the information of the past owners.

Near sighed, "It seems that the house has been remodeled every 40 or so years, it was apparently once just a small cottage. " He looked glumly at the apparently immortal girl for a exclamation.

She smiled at him and fiddled with her handcuffs. ''It sort of got crowed-and we needed a larger space so we could fit every bodies needs." She said. "So, we decided to add on because the cottage was so small with only a kitchen and two small bedrooms. At first we just spread the house out but then we ran out of room because Light and Ryuuk swore if we tried to cut down the baby apple tree that was there, they would never forgive us. We started to build up higher after that."

L stared at her and asked, "Exactly who and how many people lived in that house exactly?" Misa looked at him and giggled. "You see that whole left side of the house, its all a library. Well the front half anyways,the back part of the house is the art studio-which has Lights room built in at the end of the hall way so he can enter either room at any time he wants-" she erupted in a fit of joyful giggles and Matt couldn't help but look up and feel at ease.

Even though she killed people, was actually born to end human lives for her own self-preservation, he couldn't help it. He would've continued to wander in his thought but L bitterly spit out, "Why are you so joyful Misa, your going to be executed as soon as we deem you no longer useful."

Misa kept giggling though and gave him a sweet smile and said, "Haven't you figured it out yet L, I'm Shinigami-I can't die unless I let my numbers run out-I can't even die from saving someone who isn't me-thanks to the nephilim blood-I was born to kill and I was born to save. It makes it easier with having to be the shinagami princess-I can save those who my brother tries to wrong and he can't stand it nor can he do it because his blood is dominated by the will of the shinagami-which is misery. Light has the same gift as me though which also probably pisses Dark off even more because while I am stronger than him-I am still the princess so its expected for me to be strong, but Light..."

Misa started to drift off at her statement and laughed gleefully when she saw the house. She placed both her hands on the glass of the window and waited for Watari to park the car, when he did she stayed in her spot just as L told her to, but then she saw a figure at the steps of house and couldn't help but rip the chain of the cuffs apart and shove the door open causing L who was about to open the door to fall to the ground.

She didn't care though, she ran up the drive and yelled at the top of her lungs throwing her arms out happily hugging the figure. "REM, Rem, Rem,REM!" She just kept yelling and yelling happily, she knew only L and Watari could see Rem-and Mello, Matt, and Near probably thought Rem was going to kill them. She finally got a hold of herself and turned to the me, "Mello, Near, Matt-you need to pass the steps of the house and you'll be able to see all the shinigami who are here."

She said, and beckoned them all forward. Sure enough they went up the steps and gasped at the shinagami.

"Mello, Matt, Near, I would like you to meet Rem-the shinagami who technically killed L." The three boy's eyes all flashed angrily at her and she said, "Now, no need for icy glares-L's back now so no worries-plus I wanna know Rem...where is...everyone else."

Misa stared at the ground and looked to be scared of the answer until she heard the answer, "Inside the house-in the library."

Misa smiled and told the two men and three boys to follow her. Running giddily up the stares and quit comically speeding across the hallway-the males all ran after her until they reached a door where they saw her with her arms thrown around a man sobbing waterfalls while Ryuuk tried to calm the girl down.

L glared at them all there stood-murderers and his ultimate enemy that he never wanted to see again. There stood Mikami Teru, Ryuuk, and, "Beyond Birthday!" L growled threateningly at the man. Misa looked at L and looked back at the man she was hugging, "L, how do you know my brother?", she asked confused.

===========================================================================================  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	6. The Lengths We've Gone To

The three successors already knew what to do when L said his name. Matt and Mello pulled guns, while Near was protectively pushed behind Watari who had a small antique sort of pistol in his hand pointed at the red-eyed man.

They all stared at the people in front of them, the monsters.

Misa stood with her head buried in her 'brothers' arms, attempting to guard him from possibly being shot. Misa looked infuriated,"What the fu-"she tried to say but her voice was muffled by Beyond's hand who smiled innocently and said, "Is this really how you act in another persons home, when they've so kindly welcomed you in, so disrespectful."

Beyond clicked his tongue at the end and gently handed his 'sister' over into Mikami's arms. Misa struggled in Mikami's grasp and reached for her brother who was slowly walking toward L who was unarmed.

Misa quickly gave up her silent struggle with a huff and looked worriedly at Beyond who upon reaching the others, was forced to feel the cold tip of Mello's gun forcefully being pushed into his forehead, which would possibly leave a small circular mark. Beyond sighed as if he was exhausted while rubbing the back of his head and grabbed the tip of the gun that was up against his skull and slowly bent the metal upwards toward the ceiling.

L stared at the man before him and sighed, "Put the guns down-it seems we have another story to listen to."

It took several minutes before they could get everyone situated at the large table in the middle of the room-which looked like it was from the Victorian Age. Misa sat in the seat next to her brother who sat in the chair on the very edge of the table(like a king sort of) with L on the opposite side with Watari and Near on either side of him with Mello and Matt sitting the closest to Mikami, Ryuuk, and Rem.

Beyond clapped his hand and said, "Okay first order of business would be..." he looked at Misa to tell him what to say.

She sighed and asked, "Where is Light?", she then looked at L for confirmation which she earned with a nod.

Beyond stared at the exchange and laughed slightly rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Well..."he said, "He sort of got caught by Dark."

Misa jumped from her chair frantically and yelled "WHAT!"

At that moment, L, for the first time saw Beyond in a new light. The said man was clumsily hiding behind Ryuk and apologizing profusely to his 'sister'. Rem had to grab the screaming girl and strapped her to her chair with a bone like rope that appeared out of the ground.

"It wasn't his fault Misa-chan, Dark used his shadow claw to grab him up ." Ryuk said. Misa looked up at the shinagami and asked, "How would he of even grabbed him when he has the collar Jealous gave him?"

The investigation team looked confused at this so Mikami chose to clarify, "Its a collar that blocks Light from being touched by anyone who holds the want to harm him, humans who don't have the shinagami eyes or abilities related to Nephilim can't see it, not even Light could see it during his time living in the human realm. Its sort of locked onto Lights neck so only he could take it off, but...since Kira...oh thats another thing we have to tell you isn't it..."

Mikami's voice trailed off and he sighed stressfully, contemplating all of the information he would have to update everyone on.

"Kira...and Light...are two different people..." He told them.

/

I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED! I know-I know...I must be the new King of cliffhangers, but I've been working on this chapter for days with th little time I had. I have two younger siblings to babysit and there was a tornado a few days ago-which developed in the town right next to ours...it never got the chance to touch down near us but it was still horrifying...especially because there were really strong winds that made shingles fly off our house and even hit my sister in the head(She was fine though-just a small bumb developed and its already gone) so all in all...it wasn't a day full of conditions where I could spend it writing this fanfiction. Again srry and I hope you enjoy-I'll try updating sooner and more often though...GOOD NIGHT(its night right now).


	7. Wake Me When the Song Ends

I do not claim ownership over Death Note, its character, or its original plot/story line.(I know some parts of the storyline may sound similar to my other fanfics but please be patient and read on to see they are still very different)

No one's POV

Sayu Yagami sat alone in her bedroom, unmoving and unfeeling. 'Her father was dead-he was-he wasn't...what's going on?' She thought to herself.

As soon as Matsuda came to their house to announce her brother's demise-she fell into a deeper seclusion than anyone ever thought possible. Her father's return did not console her in any way. She knew they say Light as the golden child, the one who never got in trouble, the perfect firstborn. Only that wasn't the case-he killed hundreds-thousands-maybe even millions of people all to become ruler of a new world.

'I should have seen it.' Sayu scolded herself in never paying witness to the drastic changes that Light's demenour surely should have went though from the moment he first killed a person. Only she didn't and she hated herself for it. 'I could have saved him.' She'd often think to herself. 'I could have obliterated Kira from existence and kept my brother' She would have cried at these thoughts on multiple occasions if it weren't for her depressed and neutral expression her body seemed to always retain after her experience with Mello.

Sayu, caught in the ramblings of her brain didn't notice as the window to her room opened up and allowed the warm spring breeze filter in. Instead she continued to lifelessly clutch at the hem of her skirt. 'I could have saved you.' Sayu thought in reference to Light who she hoped was in a better place.

"No you couldn't have." A nearby voice said. 'Thats strange,' Sayu thought, 'It almost sounds like-'

"Sayu." The voice spoke behind her, "Sayu...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please. Sayu. I love you. Don't forget that. There's nothing you could have done. I was too far gone. I love you. Tell mom I love her too. I love you so much Sayu I want you to know that. Sayu-stop doing this to yourself. I did this to myself. I love you. Sayu-I need you to pass a message on the dad for me, can you do that?"

Sayu nodded.

"Tell dad I'm sorry, tell him I love him, please. I love you Sayu. Don't forget that...now...wake up."

Mrs. Yagami POV

Suddenly a blood curdling scream ripped though the house. The only thing the woman could register was that it was coming from Sayu's room.

"Sayu," The woman yelled desperatley climbing up the stairs to her only daughter's bedroom. "Sayu."

When she reached the room her entire body stopped. Sayu was crying, not that it was anything to be happy abut-but this was the most emotion the woman had seen her daughter express in so long. "Mama, " The girl yelled. "Where's dad?" She asked clutching a small piece of paper to her chest.

Sochioro's POV

The eldest Yagami sat quietly as he listened to Beyond explain the full details to Light's predicament. 'His son, a supernatural being.' Sochioro thought to himself, 'Is this becoming a regular occurence.'

All of sudden Beyond was interrupted by a phone ringing. Both L and Beyond glanced over to the Chief as his phone went off.

"Something important I presume," L said boldly. Oh right he doesn't like phone's ringing while he or someone else is speaking. Sochior conceded to the worrying part of his actions and answered it in front of everyone, "Sachiko, what's wrong?" He asked into the phone.

"It's Sayu," She shouted into the phone.

"What's wrong with Sayu?" He asked into the phone.

"Sayu!" Misa yelled. "Put the phone on speaker Mr. Yagami." Her tone left no room for anyone to refuse. The Chief pushed a button on his cellphone and placed it on the table on max volume so everyone in the room could hear.

"Sachiko, what's wrong with Sayu?" Sochiro asked into the phone again.

"I don't know-suddenly she started screaming about Light and she's saying she has a message to give to L. Sochiro, what's going on. She won't leave Light's room no matter what I do. She's trying to tear floorboards up with her bare hands." Sachiko cried into the phone.

"Just wait until I get there Sachiko-I'm on my way now." Sochiro then hanged up and turned to L. "I assume your coming along now." He said. L nodded.

"Me too," Misa said. A nod came from Beyond and the other two Kira's as well.

To be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
